


Sunsets

by KaCole



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: Jyn has a soft place, buried away deep inside her.





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).



Jyn has a soft place, buried away deep inside her. She must have, because she remembers her mother’s fingers running idly through her hair in the evening sun. She remembers her father’s smell, the dust of days in the field on his clothes, and his voice, faded now into a distant thing that she hears between sleep and waking. She knew those things once, and they must have made a soft space in her heart, before she became encased in steel, layer after layer wrapping around her wounds. She was forged in fire, first when she saw her mother fall to the dust, and hardened with each blow from the Imperial machine. She is all sharp edges now, glinting and brittle. Strike first and strike hard, because life does, often enough to wrap Jyn so tight she can barely breathe.

There’s no place for soft spaces here.

No sunsets to watch.

And then he came, with his dark eyes and dark heart, his broken words and flashes of something she can’t name, rubbing at her hard edges with his own, until they flake away like rust.

She thinks she might choke as she scrambles to put herself back together, to patch up the raw places he makes.

The hardest rock can be worn away by a dancing stream. But he is no babbling brook, no sparkling spring water on a summer day. He is a dark torrent, flooding every sense she has. Gasping, she hangs onto her hard places, but she is caught in his storm and her fingers grasp nothing.

She doesn’t stand a chance.

He chips away at the iron chest around her heart, wears down the layers of steel she has hammered there, until the soft, fluttering thing that is her heart lays bare.

He kisses her so gently, she could weep.

“Don’t break me,” she whispers.

“Break you?” he says, “How could I?” He brought her hand to his chest. “I am raw.”

They slip together into that soft place, where kisses become dreams, hopes sing, and moments become eternity.

And in that soft place, there are sunsets to watch.


End file.
